


О любви и прочих неприятностях

by Fran



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их не ждут</p>
            </blockquote>





	О любви и прочих неприятностях

— Расскажи мне о ней, Шу.  
— Угу-м, сейчас, — не двигаясь пробормотал Ниджимура. Он пребывал в состоянии почти мучительно острой нежности, балансируя между явью и сном, и не находил сил и желания из него выбираться.  
Поразмыслив немного, уточнил:  
— Рассказать о чем?  
— О любви всей твоей жизни, разумеется.  
Ниджимура открыл глаза.  
Тацуя торжествующе помолчал и рассмеялся своим тихим колдовским смехом — всё-то я про тебя знаю, Ниджимура Шузо, все тайные грязные мыслишки вижу насквозь.  
— Ты ведь о ней сейчас думал. Я прав?  
Теперь Ниджимура окончательно проснулся. Лежать стало неуютно.  
— Мы в позапрошлом году ставили гайдзинский спектакль, — зачем-то вспомнил он, разглядывая голубую сияющую воду бассейна. У бортика покачивался забытый мелкими красный мяч. — В школьном театре.  
— Только не говори, что тебе пришлось сыграть Ромео. Или Гамлета?  
— Красную Шапочку, — удивился Ниджимура. — В смысле, ставили. Я за пирожки отвечал.

Он заворочался и сел, позевывая, на ступеньке, зябко передернул плечами. Заря догорела, луна за рябью облаков окрасилась зловещим багрянцем, и небо было похоже на иллюстрацию страшной сказки из детской книжки.

Тацуя потянул его за капюшон, укладывая обратно.  
— Раз ты не хочешь, я попробую рассказать сам. Если ты позволишь.  
— Что? А… Ну-ну. Валяй.

Ниджимура поерзал, с удовольствием притерся щекой к ткани «ливайсов», заношенных до приятной ветхости. Опытным путем оба они давно выяснили, что колени Тацуи — лучшее место для отдыха, а зачастую, когда Ниджимура так выматывался за смену, что отключался на полуслове, и для сна. Случалось, что он оставался до утра — бросив скутер здесь же, у крыльца веранды на заднем дворе, вырубался в гостиной перед телевизором, и Тацуя, смеясь, тащил его наверх на себе.

Зато, как справедливо замечал сам гостеприимный хозяин, у них был халявный доступ к самой горячей пицце в округе.

— Это твоя первая любовь, — начал Тацуя проникновенным голосом. — Разумеется, она еще учится в школе, на год или на два младше тебя. Богатая наследница из благородной семьи, воспитанная в старомодных традициях. Любит классическую музыку, поэзию, интеллектуальные игры. Первая по успеваемости в классе. Не первая красавица, но ставит себя выше всех… словом, она лучшая, и знает об этом. Стройная, что твой клинок, а ростом… вот до сих пор, — его ладонь легла на сердце.  
Ниджимура расплылся в ухмылке.  
— Что, — улыбнулся Тацуя в ответ. Было слышно, как он улыбается. — Угадал?  
— Откуда ты…  
Ниджимура не закончил, с отвращением сглатывая горько-сладкую отрыжку. Дерьмо этот пунш все-таки, только спать захотелось сильнее.  
Идея с пуншем принадлежала ему, вообще-то, но без красного вина, которым Тацуя залихватски долил обе порции доверху — «для цвета». Зато мелкие были счастливы, получив свою бесцветную долю в крюшоннице с хорошее ведерко.

Да им и без пунша было лучше некуда — ночевка у ненаглядного Тацу-куна, пока родителей нет дома, что может быть круче? Не спать до полуночи, смотреть кабельный канал и беситься в бассейне, покуда губы не посинеют.

Ладонь исчезла, оставив быстро стынущий след. Щелкнула зажигалка, Тацуя выдохнул струйку дыма.  
— Бросал бы уже, — буркнул Ниджимура по привычке. На самом деле ему и запах нравился, и то, как Тацуя держит сигарету в согнутых пальцах и щурится, простреливая взглядом сквозь ресницы, когда затягивается. — С чего ты вообще взял, что я… что у меня… любовь.  
— Догадаться нетрудно, Шу. Там, в Японском саду. У тебя лицо стало… Как на похоронах. По дому не так тоскуют.  
Из-за сигареты он говорил отрывисто, сжато, даже оборвал «у» в имени, хотя всегда тянул его с невесомым придыханием, к которому невозможно было привыкнуть.  
— Я описал твою полную противоположность, — раскрыл он нехитрый секрет. — Она тебя дождется, не переживай… Таких дожидаются.  
— Нет, — сказал Ниджимура твердо. — Да мы и не… гм, не встречались, ничего… такого. Никто меня не ждет.  
— Оу. Жаль.

Тацуя как будто огорчился всерьез. Ниджимура четко уловил перемену, пусть и не видел сейчас его лица. Да и смотреть было незачем — лицо Тацуи оставалось невозмутимым, что бы ни происходило, — не считая нервного тика, все равно незаметного под челкой. И таким красивым, что каждый раз захватывало дух, как в первую их встречу… Или во вторую, когда Ниджимура, без запинки с чудовищным акцентом оттарабанив «с вас двадцать восемь пятьдесят, сэр, спасибо, что воспользовались нашей службой доставки», услышал свое имя, поднял глаза к лицу заказчика и едва не выронил коробки с самой горячей пиццей в округе.

Он опять от души зевнул и скривился, провел языком по деснам. Хотелось почистить зубы, напиться воды и рухнуть спать, но сквозь усталость пробивалось смутно неприятное чувство, как будто он посеял мобильник или накосячил на работе. Всё вроде было в порядке, мелочь с ним, с мамой он поговорил, отца видел утром…

На траву упал желтый квадрат света, и тишину взорвал гитарный запил — кто-то из мелочи врубил музыку в комнате Тацуи на полную громкость. Ниджимура вскинулся, разъяренно оборачиваясь, но рифф захлебнулся, донесся сдавленный смех, и все стихло. Вернулся уютный гул фильтров бассейна, в живой изгороди проснулся сверчок. Во тьме маячила беленая ограда и одуряюще, как всегда, пахло жасмином и розами из цветника Химуро-сан.  
Свет в комнате погас.  
Ниджимура, все еще хмурясь, улегся обратно.  
— Но ты ей признался, Шу?  
Он дернул плечом.  
— Это… невозможно. Между нами бездна с Тихий океан. Я не о расстоянии, — добавил он, хотя Тацуя всегда понимал его без слов. Понял и теперь: на плечо опустилась его ладонь, потрепала сочувственно, да там и осталась, приятно теплая и твердая.

Ниджимура благодарно прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Сегодня у него был выходной, но все равно пришлось помотаться, зато вилла Хантингтона и правда оказалась потрясающей. Даже мелких проняло, в Саду Камелий они застряли на час. А в Японском накрыло Ниджимуру. Он бродил как неприкаянный от камня к камню, наткнулся на скамейку возле пруда и сидел там, оглушенный, пока Тацуя кормил детвору ланчем в английском кафе-кондитерской и водил в галерею «посмотреть на голубого мальчика и розовую девочку». Внутри ширилась пустота, в нее валилось все разом, все его маленькие победы здесь, в чужой стране, смешные достижения, глупые детские мечты. Все потеряло смысл.

На обратном пути они не разговаривали. Малышня дрыхла без задних ног, Ниджимура замкнулся в себе, а Тацуя понятливо к нему не лез — сначала ругался сквозь зубы, с безмятежным лицом перебирая диски в бардачке, потом нашел что искал, откинулся на подголовник и стал смотреть, хвала всевышнему, на дорогу. Что за «хит на все времена» он откопал, Ниджимура не запомнил. Из полубреда-полусна его выдернул чувствительный тычок в плечо, сопровождаемый вежливым «с прибытием, сэр, спасибо, что воспользовались нашей службой доставки». Он почему-то психанул и строил заспанных детей, пока новоявленный деливери бой с полотенцем на плече поигрывал улыбочкой и пританцовывал по кухне от холодильника к плите, слушая трансляцию с концерта Мадонны. Тацуя все время окружал себя фоновым шумом, а если выбора не было, мурлыкал очередной хит на все времена себе под нос — или распевал во всю глотку, когда шла волна, и они уезжали на безлюдные пляжи. Минуты благословенной тишины — вот такой, как сейчас — выдавались редко. Будь у Тацуи возможность, он бы и на площадке крутил свои раритетные альбомы, которыми были забиты три полки возле доисторического музыкального центра с убойным сабвуфером. В гостиной или на кухне попеременно грохотал телевизор, магнитола в тачке не умолкала, даже когда Тацуя отвечал на бесчисленные звонки, на шее вечно болтались наушники плеера, а по утрам на пробежку его поднимал захлебывающийся счастьем диджей — и не затыкался, пока Ниджимура не вырубал радио подушкой. Обычно он устраивался на ночь рядом с диваном Тацуи на широченном надувном матрасе, который сегодня отвоевали мелкие, и после расправы над радиоприемником и душа Ниджимуру ждали кофе, свежий апельсиновый сок и яичница с беконом. Или блинчики с кленовым сиропом и черникой. Готовил Тацуя умопомрачительно.

— Мой диван в твоем распоряжении, — подал он голос, — я себе в гостевой постелил.  
— М? — Ниджимура потер лицо.  
— Ты отключаешься.  
— Всегда на связи, Хьюстон, — промычал Ниджимура. Тацуя опять курил. Его ладонь так и лежала на плече.  
«Дождется», — наконец поймал Ниджимура ускользавшую мысль и повернулся на спину, подергал Тацую за шнуровку домашней майки.  
— Каких — таких? — переспросил он и объяснил: — Ты сказал, что таких дожидаются.  
Окурок зашипел в банке из-под кока-колы. Глядя по обыкновению куда-то в Африку, Тацуя неспешно допил остатки пунша, звякнули кусочки льда. Дотянулся и поставил стакан на перила веранды.  
— Таких, как ты, — ответил он ровно. — Дожидаются тех, кто возвращается. Возвращается тот, кого ждут.  
— Меня не ждут, — напомнил Ниджимура и сам признал это, прочувствовал до самого донышка: не ждут. Ничего не осталось, даже надежды. Сердце защемило, как палец в двери. — Нихрена ты не понимаешь, Тацуя, — разозлился он на себя вконец, — меня… Черт, — он со стеснением втянул воздух. Залез пятерней в волосы, сгреб в кулак.  
Меня — что? Не возбуждают девочки? Возбуждают мальчики?  
(возбуждаешь ты)  
Он выдохнул, сердито дернул сжатыми губами и спрятался за локтем.  
Тацуя тихо фыркнул и отвел руку, преодолевая сопротивление; Ниджимура перехватил его за шею, пригнул к себе, как в драке. Из расшнурованного ворота майки вывалилось кольцо и заехало прямиком в глаз.

Ниджимура выругался. Это раздосадованное «фак» почему-то рассмешило Тацую, а затем и его самого до слез. Они так и боролись — задыхаясь и давясь беззвучным смехом, как обкуренные, пока дурное веселье не схлынуло. Тацуя на секунду застыл и отпустил его, разогнулся с тающим смешком.  
Продел кончик пальца в кольцо, покачал на цепочке из такого же фальшивого серебра. Ниджимура добродушно усмехнулся — детский сад. Про смешное братание ему рассказывала Алекс, от самого Тацуи подобных откровений ожидать не приходилось.

Черт их разберет, этих калифорнийцев, поголовно сдвинутых на здоровом образе жизни, — не мешавшем им, впрочем, убивать себя кучей других способов, один изощренней другого. Тацуя был своим, но таким же непонятным со своими странностями. Что-то ело его изнутри, точило как древесный жук внешне прочные стены — того и гляди дом рухнет, погребет под собой. Но замок был закрыт, вход посторонним в., как написали фломастером на двери своей комнаты мелкие. Вот кто в два счета освоился в чужой стране и был здесь как рыба в воде, и Тацуя для них был кумиром — вполне понятным…

Он устроился с удобством, закинул руку за голову. Подумал с презрением: да что бы ты вообще понимал, красавец ты писаный, но Тацуя опять оказался на шаг впереди.  
— Я понимаю, Шу, — заверил он со своей улыбочкой, — меня там тоже… Не ждут.  
Спрятал кольцо и подцепил шнурок, намотал на палец.  
Ниджимура против воли засмотрелся — руки Тацуи, с одинаковой легкостью владевшего разделочным ножом, баскетбольным мячом и уличными боевыми приемами, действовали на него, как маятник гипнотизера.  
Закусил губу.  
— Любовь всей жизни? В Японии? — не поверил он и приподнялся в попытке поймать взгляд.  
Тацуя ответил не сразу — смотрел за ограду с этим своим потусторонним видом. Улыбка теперь казалась недоброй, он даже в лице изменился и выглядел до смешного высокомерным. Подбородок вверх, ресницы вниз — совсем как…  
— Не любовь. Хуже.  
Ниджимура сбился с мысли.  
Растерянный, смирно лег обратно.  
Что может быть хуже?  
То, о чем сам он помнил последние два года, всегда носил с собой. Просыпался с этим чувством, засыпал с ним каждую ночь. Страх потерять навсегда; он не преувеличивал своей вины перед отцом, но знал, что никогда не сможет загладить ее, искупить полностью.  
— Терять дружбу несравнимо тяжелее, Шу. Первая любовь на то и первая, что редко бывает последней… Единственной. А настоящий друг — один на всю жизнь.  
Ниджимура переиграл страшное предположение и недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
Тацуя дал ему щелчка в лоб.  
— А ты что себе напридумывал?

Он смотрел сверху вниз с привычной покровительственной теплотой, и Ниджимура заулыбался с облегчением. Боднул виновато ладонь, как выпрашивающий ласку кот. Тацуя поддержал новую игру — почесал его за ухом, взъерошил волосы и неторопливо пригладил набок.

— Может, у меня как раз та самая, — с вызовом заявил Ниджимура, хрипло откашлялся и не выдержал, отвел взгляд. — Одна на всю жизнь.  
Тацуя молчал.  
Пальцы спорхнули вниз, он как будто читал знаки для незрячих — обрисовал брови, щекотно коснулся ресниц, придавил кончик носа. Замедляясь, его ладонь легла на щеку, большой палец очертил губы, оттянул нижнюю. Плавно нажал на подбородок.  
Ниджимура доверчиво открыл рот, моргнул, слепо и непонимающе.

В первые секунды он так и не понимал, что происходит. Вкус пунша и сигарет сделался ярче, затопил все вокруг, сжал горло, — а когда ударило осознанием, все исчезло.

— И что это было, — спросил он не своим голосом. Переглотнул: мед с грейпфрутом, терпкий дух корицы, сигаретная горечь. Легкий запах одеколона «Ланвин», у него дома в ванной стоит такой, Алекс подарила на день рождения… Сам себе не поверил — а было ли? — но все было. И жар влажного рта, и скользящие толчки языком, томительные и жадные, и прерывистый выдох в конце, обдавший его оторопело раскрытые губы.  
Он бы решил, что Тацуя захмелел, но сам был трезвее стеклышка, хотя пить не умел.  
Запоздало ожгло: дети; он вскинулся к окнам второго этажа. Луну закрывали облака, все было спокойно. В комнате Тацуи приглушенно светила настольная лампа, прозрачные занавески, вытянутые из-под рамы сквозняком, колыхались, будто флаги капитулянтов.  
— Они спят, Шу.  
Он повернул голову.  
Глаза привыкали к темноте, лицо Тацуи, низко опущенное, белело как стена за его спиной. Он откинул челку своим особенным плавным жестом, уставился исподлобья. Непонятный, тяжелый взгляд.  
— Это хорошо.  
Ниджимура попытался осторожно прокашляться. Голос хрипел, как у простуженного.  
— Хорошо, — бесцветным эхом откликнулся Тацуя. Ниджимура едва его слышал — так стучало сердце. — Лежи, чего подскочил, — сказал он ровно, и Ниджимура покорно лег, подложил под голову ладонь, а другую опустил в карман куртки. Незаметно потянул мятый хлопок вниз в надежде остаться нераскрытым. Разумеется, Тацуя уже понял, что творится там, под грубой тканью джинсов, не мог не понять… А творилось неслабо. Его вело болезненно, горячо, как никогда прежде. Даже страх оказаться уличенным, холодящий под ложечкой, помогал не слишком. И сбежать в ванную, как приходилось сбегать не раз и не два от сводившей с ума близости, от проклятого этого дивана, залитого лунным светом, от обнимавшего подушку Тацуи с вечно скомканным в ногах одеялом (по-детски розовые пятки, сильная спина с ямочками ниже поясницы, черная ткань дразняще обтягивает изгибы ягодиц — только руку протяни) сейчас возможности не было. Упереться ладонью в фаянс, довести себя до разрядки, быстро и жестко, стискивая зубы и содрогаясь от ненависти к себе…

— Это была откровенность за откровенность, — ответил наконец Тацуя на его нелепый вопрос. Прикурил, закрывая пламя. Откинулся на локти.

Пауза затянулась. Ниджимура смотрел на него, пытался найти правильные слова, но слов не было совсем. Мысли путались, бестолковые как мотыльки, бившиеся над подсветкой бассейна.

— Пожалуй, в самом деле пора спать, — заговорил Тацуя с расстановкой. Склонил голову к плечу, перекатил к другому. Огонек сигареты выхватывал бескровное лицо с броской родинкой, губы вызывающе темнели, как у размалеванной рок-звезды.  
Ниджимура тяжело, беспомощно глотнул.  
— Мне рано вставать, — продолжил он, щелчком стряхнул пепел в траву, — я обещал Алекс подстричь газон.  
— Завтра вечерняя смена, я тоже могу, — забормотал Ниджимура. Сел и неуклюже, хватаясь за ступеньки, поднялся на ноги.  
Спину пробирало ознобом до противной дрожи. Он задрал плечи, втиснул кулаки поглубже в карманы куртки.  
— Ты до полудня продрыхнешь, — справедливо заметил Тацуя, загасил в банке окурок и тоже поднялся. Сунул зажигалку в пачку и с фирменной оттяжкой забросил в кашпо с петунией. — Щетка в стаканчике, полотенца на полке. Не забудь телефон на зарядку поставить. Подъем, если хочешь помочь с газоном, в шесть ноль-ноль…

Ниджимура слушал и вдумчиво, неторопливо кивал, не улавливая смысла слов. Обычные покровительственно дружеские распоряжения Тацуи сейчас звучали иначе. Как будто… Он отогнал тоскливое предчувствие. Будто что-то ломалось навсегда. Связь между ними — та самая, которая не прерывается всю жизнь. Подобная связь зарождается в детстве, когда выбор делают сердцем, и редко случается позже.  
Настоящий друг — один на всю жизнь, — кольнуло холодком.  
(но разве ты хотел остаться для него только другом)

— Иди ложись, Шу, — сказал Тацуя сухо. — Ты совсем спишь.  
— Я… сейчас, — просипел Ниджимура. Тацуя нахмурился, шагнул — и Ниджимура, цепенея, позволил ему коснуться лба горячей ладонью.  
— Нормальная… Что?  
Он пожал плечами, продолжая ухмыляться, как идиот.  
— Ничего. Я тебя обогнал.  
Тацуя смотрел с вежливой улыбкой, слегка приподняв бровь.  
Ниджимура вытащил руку из кармана и провел у себя над головой. Опустил ладонь на его гладко причесанную макушку.  
— Я выше.  
Улыбка Тацуи не дрогнула, но взгляд заледенел.  
Ниджимура опомнился, убрал руку в карман и отступил — почти отшатнулся.  
Тацуя мотнул головой так, будто стряхивал неприятное ему прикосновение. Гладкие смоляные пряди взлетели и опали, на секунду открыв сощуренный левый глаз.  
— Доброй ночи, Шу.  
— Доброй ночи, — выговорил Ниджимура.

Тацуя отключил подсветку бассейна и ушел, аккуратно придержав за собой сетчатую дверь.  
Ниджимура не шелохнулся, мысленно проделывая его путь: лестница полукругом наверх, поворот направо, дальняя дверь. Нет, сначала ванная комната…

Он потерял счет времени и вздрогнул, когда заработал автоматический полив. Холод пробирал до костей, но колотившая дрожь отпустила, стоило переступить порог дома. По неискоренимой давнишней привычке он разулся; держа кроссовки в правой руке, неслышной тенью проскользнул на кухню. Не зажигая света, напился минералки. Сообразил воспользоваться туалетом здесь же, на первом этаже, чтобы не шуметь наверху.

Поднялся, стараясь не скрипнуть половицами, шагнул с верхней ступеньки и увидел в конце темного коридора свет — тонкая, голубоватая полоса выбивалась из-под закрытой двери.

С громко бьющимся сердцем Ниджимура прислушался. Было слышно, как надрываются в саду сверчки и просыпаются первые ночные птицы.  
Бесшумно ступая по теплому полу, он добрался до комнаты Тацуи. Дверь была приоткрыта, он толкнул ее пальцами; повернул голову: свет в гостевой спальне еще горел. Манящая полоска под дверью то бледнела, то делалась ярче. Телевизор, догадался он наконец и отвернулся.  
Закрыл дверь за собой, мягко щелкнул язычок замка.

Мелкие дружно сопели, потешно раскинув руки-ноги; избегая смотреть на приготовленную для него постель, Ниджимура поправил подушки, пригладил спутанные детские вихры. Осторожно вытащил полупустую упаковку чипсов из некрепко сжатых во сне пальцев.

Рюкзак лежал там, где он оставил, в кресле у письменного стола, заваленного фантиками, карандашами и раскрасками. Он нашел зарядку, подсоединил трубку и перевел звук на вибрацию. Выключил компьютер, погасил настольную лампу.  
Город за стеклом убегал во все стороны рядами одинаковых крыш, мерцал вдали ночными огоньками, на сколько хватало глаз. Огромный, как неоновая пустыня.  
Ниджимура расправил занавески и опустил оконную раму до упора.  
Тишина сдвинулась плотнее, наполненная детским дыханием и таинственным бульканьем компрессора. Мелкие как обычно включили полную иллюминацию, и нарядный, как скринсейвер, аквариум отбрасывал на полкомнаты радужные блики. Щупальца актиний шевелились, точно верхушки пальм, кораллы таращились всеми раскрытыми звездочками.  
Он подошел и постучал по стеклу согнутым пальцем. Из самой корявой ракушки, увенчанной сразу двумя полипами, высунулись усы рака-отшельника и застыли как крошечные антенны. Ниджимура ждал. Актиния заволновалась сильнее, и разбуженный Немо выскочил как чертик из табакерки, заметался вокруг мачты затонувшего фрегата.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Ниджимура вполголоса. Не удержался — залез двумя пальцами в пакетик с кормом и с глуповатой ухмылкой растер щепотку над водой.  
— Сдается мне, дружище, я вижу тебя последний раз, — пробормотал он, любуясь на рыбкино счастье. Немо поймал пару крошек — больше из вежливости — и затанцевал на месте от радости. Рак выкинул вторую пару антенн, следом показался стебелек глаза.  
Ниджимура подмигнул ему и вздохнул.  
— Быть или не быть, вот в чем вопрос.

Он столько раз представлял себе, как это могло быть. Воображал в подробностях, каково это — быть с Тацуей по-настоящему, трогать как хочется, а не ловить случайные соприкосновения и обмирать от жгучего кайфа пополам со стыдом. Отдать ему все, чего сам никогда не сможет получить от другого, о ком не смел даже мечтать…  
— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, однажды я поймал живую рыбку, — продекламировал он стесненным низким голосом, — шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять, а потом я ее отпустил. Хорошо тебе здесь, дружище, а?  
Немо трепетал плавниками, подтверждая: хорошо. Лучше не бывает.  
— А мне — плохо. Хреново мне, друг, понимаешь? С тобой вот разговариваю…  
Немо понимал. Рак-отшельник, неодобрительно шевеля усами, потащил раковину от стекла подальше.

Ниджимура отступил, едва не запнулся о матрас, обошел его и тяжело, как больной, опустился на край дивана. Провел ладонью по расстеленному одеялу. Он с трудом переводил дыхание, потом лег. Сгреб подушку, уткнулся горячим лицом. Все вокруг было пропитано чужим запахом, но возбуждение давно схлынуло, осталась та мучительная, острая нежность, из-за которой он не мог дышать. Он держался, сколько мог, а потом комок в горле растаял щемящим теплом, вырвал первый судорожный всхлип.

Ниджимура давился рвущими горло спазмами, цепляясь за подушку и вздрагивая всем телом. Он снова потерял счет времени, но постепенно все прошло. Болезненная нежность ушла следом за ярким, как фотография, образом, так пугающе живо всплывшим в памяти. Подбородок вверх, ресницы вниз, снисходительная усмешка и нежданная теплота во взгляде из-под огненной, давно не стриженной челки. Он сел и спустил ноги на пол, в раздражении растер лицо.  
Незачем вспоминать, и оплакивать нечего. Все поправимо, кроме смерти, а никто не умер.  
Оставь прошлое в прошлом, Ниджимура Шузо.  
Он вздохнул напоследок, накрепко утерся кулаком и тихо, сконфуженно рассмеялся.  
Потянул вниз молнию куртки.  
— Когда ночь придет, — замурлыкал он под нос хит на все времена, нещадно коверкая английские слова, — и земля уснет, лишь луна нам подарит свет скупой. Но не страшно мне, — он показал отшельнику язык, бросил снятую куртку в изголовье, — ноу-о не страшно мне — до тех пор, покуда ты со мной…  
Оборвав издевательство над стихами священного Бена Кинга, мелкий забормотал во сне и повернулся на другой бок.  
Ниджимура подождал и стащил, наклонив голову, футболку. Пригладил в задумчивости волосы пальцами и прокрался, двигаясь своей песне в такт, к двери. Удачно, без малейшего звука, ее открыл.  
Недавней его истерики словно не бывало: сердце стучало ровно, дышалось свободно и легко. Мысли выстраивались сами собой, четкие и ясные.  
Он не может заменить потерянного друга, потому что это не в его власти. Не смог стать другом сам, потому что друзьям не лгут. Но мог быть с Тацуей рядом и оставаться собой.  
Он закрыл за спиной дверь и шагнул в коридор — темный, с тонкой полосой света.

_________  
[Ben E. King - Stand by me](http://pleer.net/tracks/4722658Sm2Y)


End file.
